Token the Cougar
Token the Cougar is an animatronic. Appearance Token is an animatronic that resemble to a cougar. He wears an apron with his name written on the top of it. His body type is pretty wide or "obese". Most surprising about him, is that he can dispense tokens out from the pocket for "cool" prizes such as toys, pizza treats and more. He was first introduced in 1991, four years after the "Bite of '87" and he is only available in one city, Milwaukee (undecided if he should be in Chicago) for unknown reasons. Locations He is allowed to roam around the arcade during the day because he acts as a token dispenser, but was not allowed to touch the kids due to accidents. At night, his starting location is the "Arcade Arena" then he would move on to "Dining Arena" and to "Backstage", "Boiler Room", "R. Air Vent", "R. Hallway", "R. Door", and then to the "Main Office". Behavior He is active on Night 1, but unnoticeable, but notice greatly on Night 3. On Night 1, his movement of speed is very slow unless if he checked too much, he would start moving. However, on Night 2 and later on, He would move if he checked not enough or none at all, making it little difficult. When he get to the "R. Door" and is closed, he would try to ram down the door with his body weight, and it would not work but a little dent. But this ramming can cause a loud sound and could "wake up" any animatronic that is inactive. When he gets in the "Main Office" a jumps are would play. He would jump up and would bite the night guard's frontal lobe and causing it an instant death. Timeline or News * June 1, 1991: "Freddy's Pizzeria is open to public after relocation and remodeling. A new animatronic, Token the Cougar is added to the pizzeria!" * January 12, 1992: "Just seven month after the pizzeria is open to public, a accident occurs between Token and a 9-year old boy. The nine years old boy had his hand and arm fractured and one of his finger was amputated by fast-moving gears. Token was put away." * April 15, 1992: "Three months after accident and Token was out now... but few day later, another accident occurs when a four years old was almost crushed to death by him under weight. The reason Token fell down was unknown. He was put away again and when he is put back out, he will be monitored closely to make sure there is no more accident." * 'November 13, 1992: '"A shooting rampage occurs at the family restaurant, Freddy's Pizzeria, on Friday, leaving five children dead. A sixth child was shot in the shoulder but managed to survive. The former employee was held for investment for five counts of first-degree murder. The reasoning that the former employee did the shooting rampage is that he was fired about a week ago." Trivia * The reasoning that he should not check him too much at night is that because due to accidents, he is begin monitoring and he doesn't like that. * He may be the heftiest animatronic ever, after Freddy. * He was going to have a duo, but this idea was dropped out. * During his jump scare, he was heading for "your" frontal lobe, causing some people think he caused the "Bite of 87" even though, he was introduced four years later. * He could been possibly possessed by one of five children that were shot in 1992. Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Villains